A Little Bit Longer
by Lost in Believing
Summary: -She should have known. Known that real life wasn't a happy ending. It wasn't a story that had all the good, peaceful things come together. Stories were just the thing that all girls hoped for in their lives.- For once, Chad doesn't love Sonny. One shot


**A.N: **All the stories out there have Sonny and Chad falling in love. This one doesn't. Based on the song A Little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**A Little Bit Longer**

She honestly did not know what was worse. Her sbs, or the fact that nothing else in the world could make anything else go wrong in her life.

All those moments lost, thinking that one day he would see her. See her in a way he looked at those others girls. Not as a best friend.

The second that they met, years ago on that playground at the age of five, she always thought he would be the one. Her prince charming that would one day sweep her off her feet. The love of her life.

She thought of those precious memories that had faded away as each tear stained her cheeks.

After all they had been through. Ups and downs. Weddings and deaths. Losses and gains. They had always kept a grip on reality as their lives flew by.

Even when everything had gotten tough, and when they went to different places, they had always kept in touch. They had gone through everything just to talk and be with each other.

How they had always been there, together through anything...they still remained the best of friends.

It tore her apart to hear that another girl was their to take a place in his heart. She had always been disappointed, but the same things came to her mind...

That he still didn't know hat he was feeling. And when that time was right, he would sweep her off her feet in one of those picture perfect moments. And everything was supposed to end in a happy ever after.

Her tears were falling faster now as each memory came to surface, opening another hole in her heart. She should have known...

Known that real life wasn't a happy ending. It wasn't a story that had allt he good, peaceful things come together. Stories were just the thing that all girls hoped for in their lives.

But for her, it wasn't even close to a fairy tale. Now she hated every single story that ended in a happy ending. She was jealous of all of those girls. The ones that had everything work out in the end after all the bad things had happened.

The news had just come. The news of how he had proposed to the girl that she thought was just another girl. The girl who she thought was gonna be there temporarily.

How wrong was she.

The music she had put on was long forgotten. For nothing but her sobs was what she could hear. Every inch of her had gone limp. Instead, a dark, heavy feeling had taken over. She could feel her heart had just barely managed to pull through the ache.

It wasn't like she could hold back the truth any longer...The man she was in love with didn't love her back.

How could she have believed he loved her? She had always put aside the thought of him loving someone else. In truth, it was just her that was head over heels.

She wanted to scream. To tear her heart out. To tell every other girl out there with broken hearts that she knew how they felt now.

She wanted to stop the world. To stop the feelings from coming in and him getting his happily ever after. It wasn't like she could stop herself from falling more in love with him.

She also wanted to die...

Anything to make the pain go away.

The ache inside was unbearable. It was worse than any injury obtained. Worse than any disappointment that had hit her hard.

She had always felt sorry fr those who had broken hearts. She told herself that would never be her. She also told herself that those girls would once again be okay. Just another bump in the road. But now being the one everyone else felt sorry for was the worst.

Every moment of false hope hit her harder and harder with every breath. Her chest was the heaviest, making it harder to breathe. But she didn't care. No physical pain would hurt more than this.

The music that was long forgotten had changed into new songs every moment.. She could hear all the lyrics, but nothing came int. For some reason, this song had made her look up.

She knew she looked awful. Red eyes and nose. Tissues everywhere. Her make up ran and her hair was worse than when she woke up in the morning.

For once in her life, she wasn't the bright person that everyone knew.

She let a bitter laugh. They were right when everyone had a first at something.

A familiar voice came out of those speakers, breaking into her mind. It was the only song so far that made her listen.

It was a live version. There were claps and screams in the background as the young man spoke.

"..._this song is for every broken hear and every lost dream..."_

Instantly she knew the song. It was never one of her favorites, but now she understood.

"..._and for every single tear..."_

As much as she was crying before, it was nothing compared to the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was letting it all out, knowing that it was better that way.

And she cried.

For every bad thing that happened to her.

For every person that was suffering.

For the sing who she no knew how he felt.

And for him-even though he was the one that was bursting with joy.

The song went on as she was captured in the lyrics, taking in every meaning. Every single note was heard as all of the feelings were let out.

It was only going to get harder as her love was more brought into his new family. The flashes of what the future surfaced in her mind. The engagement party. The wedding. Their first child, if him and his fiancee even wanted children.

She had always secretly loved him; and now she'd secretly love him for the rest of her life. It would never come out now.

And then came the part where everything got faster. Louder. A new hope started to rise in her.

If he was happy, why shouldn't she be?

She loved him. With every inch of her body. Her soul. She loved him so much, that she would be happy for him anyways.

She stood, a ray from the sun gleaming in. Lighting up the room. She wiped the tears as her breaths were easier to take.

The song was coming to an end. And as the last verse was sang, she took it in differently.

It had a definition. A whole new meaning to her.

Now she knew.

That the song was right.

A little bit longer...

And she would be fine.

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
